Ain't it fun
by BuryMeInSatin18
Summary: Clary Fray has been training to protect herself from demons and her father alike. She knows about the world of Shadowhunters, but feigns mundane innocence. One night everything changes after she runs into a group of Shadowhunters at Pandemonium. Then Clary's mom sends her to the Institute, insisting it is time for her to train with others. Meanwhile, the past is back to haunt.
1. Chapter 1

Evening brought a welcome chill to the early July air as Clary made her way through the streets of Brooklyn and back to the apartment she and her mother shared.

All of her Saturday had been spent at the gym. Why? Because when you are training to be a Shadowhunter, instructed by your alumni mother and her werewolf boyfriend, sometimes you have to teach yourself.

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

Clary slide her phone from her pocket, holding it up to her ear.

"Hey, Clary. What's up?" Simon Lewis, Clary's best friend, chirped.

"Nothing much, so we still on for tomorrow?"

"Ugh, I hoped you would have amnesia. Sure. Pandemonium tomorrow night."

"You're the best."

"Yup."

Clary hung up, sliding the silver key into the lock to the apartment.

Cinnamon filled the air, mixing with cloves and sugar to create a mouth-watering aroma.

Whirling around the kitchen was Jocelyn Fray, Clary's mom. Her fiery red hair pulled into a ponytail, flour dotting her freckled face.

"Clary! How was the gym?"

"Um, same as many sweaty people"

"Hm. Well, would you like a cinnamon bun?"

After nodding in response, Jocelyn handed Clary a warm gooey pastry on a plate.

"Thanks." Clary smiled, heading towards her bedroom.

Clary looked herself over in the mirror. She had pulled her fiery curls into a high ponytail and dabbed on the slightest bit of makeup. Nicely dressed, but not suspiciously so, Clary was wearing black high-waisted black shorts and a tight red tee with ribbing in the back. Not her style really, but she didn't want to be turned away at the doors of Pandemonium.

"Bye Mom! I'm going out with Simon." Clary called into their small apartment, knowing he was waiting at the the door of the building.

"Clary, wait. Where are you going?" Jocelyn looked Clary over suspiciously.

"Out with Simon. Java Jones." The lie burned in Clarys throat, but she stuck to it.

"Okay." Jocelyn still didn't look convinced. "Be back by ten. That's two hours."

"Yup. Love you mom.." Clary turned and hurried out the door then down the narrow stairs.

As she left the building, Clary saw her neighbor Madame Dorothea peaking out of her door.

"Good evening Dorothea." She smiled even though the woman gave her the creeps.

"_Madame _Dorothea." Replied the lady, then shut the door in Clary's face.

_Well then. _Clary thought with a huff.

Clary found Simon outside. He smiled when he saw her. "Ready?"

"Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**So I really have no idea what happened with this chapter, but thanks so much to those who told me! I'm going to try and post twice a week.**

******Anyways, shotout to CoffeeLovingOtaku for the great review and ****CoffeeLovingOtaku and hailbug for the follows. :)**  


The long line of people eagerly waiting for access to Pandemonium were almost scary to Clary. Glitter and neon barely-there was what consisted of the strange clothes people wore.

Wow. I look so dull compared to them. Clary thought with slight dismay. How am I going to get in? Then she noticed that overlapping the blinking sign, was an Angelic rune.

"Excuse me, may my friend and I go in?" Clary asked the large bouncer.

"Sweetheart, you better run home and change. Then wait in line like everyone else.""Excuse me, may my friend and I go in?" Clary asked the large bouncer.

Clary tried again. "I can see the rune." That was all she said, but it was enough for the bouncer to let her and through.

I really hope that wasn't a mistake. Clary thought as she and Simon entered the club.

"Wow." Simon breathed out.

Pandemonium was large and loud with flashing lights and a beat reverberating through the entire place. People were dancing on the floor, lingering at the bar and making out all over.

"Huh." Clary was equally impressed, yet a little nervous. "Wanna dance?"

"What? Oh, sure." Simon seemed dazed for a second before following Clary onto the crowded dance floor.

Clary resisted laughing at Simon as he bobbed awkwardly up and down.

"Simon!" Clary suddenly hissed loudly so he could hear over the music.

"What?"

"You see those three people over there?"

"The blonde, and two people with black hair?"

"Yah. They have runes on them. They're Shadowhunters!" Clary had told Simon about the world of Shadowhunters when they were ten and neither her mom, nor Luke knew that Simon knew.

Clary started walking-appearing nonchalant she hoped-towards the group. There was two boys and a girl. The girl was gorgeous in a tight dress and legs Clary immediately envied. One of the boys, with the same black hair and blue eyes as the girl, looked rather unhappy. The third boy-absolutely drop-dead hot-was all gold.

"Hey, Clary I don't think we should interfere." Simon was fidgeting beside Clary, but she didn't even hear him as she watched in fascination as the girl walked up to a seemingly random boy and started talking and dancing up close to him. She leaned close and whispered something into the boys ear. He smiled slowly as she lead him away.

"Simon, wait here." Clary started away, but Simon grabbed her arm.

"Clary!"

"Don't worry Simon, I'm not going to talk to them. I just want to see what they're doing." Clary shook Simons arm off and walked off.

Clary ended up following the Shadowhunter girl and the boy she had been dancing with out of the main area and into what looked like a large storage space. She crouched behind a stack of crates, peeking around to watch.

"I'm so glad you came." The girl smiled, then in one quick movement she whipped out a seraph blade, whispered Gabriel, and killed the boy in one swift movement.

Clary was shocked. Why had the Shadowhunter killed the mundane? Then Clary realized that it wasn't a mundie. The boy had been a demon, folding into himself as he died.

_Cool._ Clary had heard that other Shadowhunters would go demon hunting, but Clary had never been allowed. There wasn't anyone to go with and she had no weapons anyway.

"Nice, Izzy." A male voice started Clary.

Hiding deeper in the shadows, Clary watched as the two boys she had seen earlier came fro the door she had been hiding close to.

_Oh no. Did they see me?_ Clary wondered with dread, but also hopefulness. But the two just passed her and walked upto the girl-Izzy was it?

"Are we done now?" The black-haired boy asked.

"Yeah Alec, that was the only one any of us saw." Replied the blonde one.

"Hey, let's go to Taki's." The girl suddenly said.

"Ohh, mu shu pork here I come!" The blonde one grinned and headed out, the two others following him.

_Oh crap!_ Clary thought as she saw that when she moved, her phone had slide out of her back make fake pockets in the front?-and was now lying in plain sight if you looked in Clarys direction.

Shrinking back against a box, she prayed they would leave without looking back. But of course she was not that lucky. The two with black hair walked passed her, just as the blonde paused. She heard the voices of the two others stop ahead.

"Hey, aren't you coming?" One of them-Clary couldn't see who, but it sounded female-asked.

"Yeah, just a second." The blonde replied, he bent down, put his hand on Clary's phone, and slide it to her. She caught it in her right hand, still frozen. The boy's eyes flicked down, and Clary immediately realized he was looking at her Angelic rune. The only rune Clary had ever had.

Then the boy smirked at her, stood up, and walked out. Letting out a sigh of relief, Clary wondered why he hadn outed her to his friends. Wincing at her stiff knees, Clary stretched up and hurried to the dance floor, eyes searching for Simon.

Simon was waiting exactly in the same spot he had been in when she had left. Shifting from foot to foot, he looked anxious and out of place. A relieved smile crossed Simons face, as he saw Clary approaching.

"There you are! You were gone for such a long time."

Clary checked her phone. "Si, I was only gone for fifteen minutes, but thanks for worrying."

"No problem. Now we are going." Simon grabbed Clary's arm and rushed her out of Pandemonium and into the street.

Clary and Simon decided to go to Java Jones anyway. After finishing their coffees and Simon drilling Clary about what happened, they hailed a cab and went back to Clary's. Saying goodbye to Simon, Clary slide her key into the lock and opened the door.

"Clary! Five minutes early, good for you." Jocelyn was up and running around their small apartment.

"Mom? What's up?"

"Go get your things Clary."

Clary hurried to her room, only to find that her clothes had been packed into a suitcase, along with her airbrush, toiletries and other such things. Stuffing her art supplies and a few books into what room was left, Clary zipped the bulging suitcase shut and dragged it out to the living room.

"Vacation?" Clary guessed, knowing in her gut that it was not the reason she had packed her things.

"No. Luke and I have decided that you should get some real training. Incase anything happens. So you're going to be staying at the New York institute."

"What?" Clary almost shouted.

"You know Luke and I can only teach you so much. Plus there are other teenagers there."

"Well are you coming?"

"No. I'm going to be staying with Luke for a while."

"So I'm being sent to an Institute to train and you're going to go live with your best friend? Why?"

"Clary. I already told you-"

"No, mom. I mean the real reason." Clary was annoyed but knew her mom was not telling her the truth.

Jocelyn sighed. "I think Valentine may be catching up to us."

"What?" Now Clary was shouting.

Jocelyn shut off all the lights, grabbed her own suitcase, and started down the stairs. Clary, still mildly in shock, followed Jocelyn out of the building and into their car.

They ended up in front of what looked like an abandoned, old church.

"Mom. This place looks desolated."

"Look closer."

Glamour. Clary realized, then looked hard, seeing the glamour peel away like paint.

"Let's go." Jocelyn exited the car and opened the trunk. Clary followed, grabbing her suitcase and going up to the door. A lady opened the door, smiling politely.

"Jocelyn?" She asked, addressing Clary's mom.

"Yes. And this is my daughter. Clarissa Fray."

_Why stress the Fray?_ Clary wondered. Then another thought occurred to her.

"Mom, can I talk to you for a second?" Clary asked, walking down to the bottom of the steps.

"Yes?" Jocelyn was clearly agitated.

"Do I pretend I just found out?" Jocelyn looked confused. "You know, do I say that I just found out about Shadowhunters?"

Jocelyn paused before replying. "Yes. I think that would be for the best. Just…. Pretend you catch on quickly." Jocelyn gave Clary a small smile before hurrying her back up the stairs.

"Bye Mom." Clary waved as her mom drove away.

"Welcome to the New York Institute." Maryse lead Clary through the large building and through a few hallways before stopping at a door. I'm totally going to get lost.

"Here's your room. If you need anything come find one of us. You can meet everyone at breakfast."

"Um, okay."

The woman's expression softened. "You must be very overwhelmed. Don't hesitate to ask anyone anything, okay?"

"Uh, yeah. Thanks Ms…?"

"My name is Maryse Lightwood. But you can just call me Maryse." She smiled and opened Clary's door, said goodnight, then left.

The room Clary had been given was very nice. It was furnished with a dresser, bed, desk two chairs and a bookshelf all made of the same dark wood.

Setting her suitcase down, Clary decided she would unpack the next day.

_I wonder where the washroom is._ Clary thought. Not wanting to walk into someone else's room, Clary taped a piece of paper to her door and stared in the direction she had come.

After ten minutes of walking around, Clary still had not found a washroom. Sighing, she decided to go back and sleep. Walking slowly, Clary admired the paintings on the walls, looking back at a particularly interesting one, Clary turned the corner and bumped into a wall.

Jumping back Clary looked up to find that she had not bumped into a wall, but a boy. The blonde boy from Pandemonium she realized.

_Shit. Does he live here? Oh great, those other two probably live here too._ Clary stood there for a second, wondering what she should do. Just pretend she had never been at Pandemonium? Meanwhile, Clary realized that he was smirking at her.

Clearing her throat, Clary decided to see what the boy would do.

"Hi."

"Hey. So You're the new girl." The boy leaned against the wall. "I heard Maryse talking on the phone." He explained to Clary's confused look.

"My name's Clary Fray."

"Clary." The boy repeated her name.

"And you are?" Clary prompted.

"Jace."

Clary stood awkwardly for a minute while the boy-Jace, stood and started walking away.

"Oh, by the way." Jace called over his shoulder. "I won't tell anybody about Pandemonium." Then he winked and left.

**Thank for reading and please reveiw/follow! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**To all of you who have continued reading up to here: Thanks a bunches:)**

**I'm going to try and post twice a week but sometimes I can only post once 'cause I'm super busy...****So I found out what a Beta is and if anyone wants to be mine I would be _so_ happy. **

Upon waking up, Clary was momentarily confused, until she remembered the previous nights events. _Hm, I wonder what breakfast is going to be like… _She wondered with mild apprehension. Rolling out of bed, Clary got dressed quickly, checked her phone- 3 calls from Simon, and it was 8:30am- _I really hope they don't have breakfast super early._

Heading downstairs, Clary took the time to peek into a few open doors. Through the cracks, she had seen a huge library-like room, a few bedrooms, and another large room which Clary guessed was a training room. Sighing, she admitted to herself she had no idea where she was going.

"Ah!" Clary gave a little yelp as she turned a corner and ran into a cat. Hissing, the cat glared at her. "Um, sorry?" _So I'm talking to a cat now._

Taking a long shot, Clary followed the cat, hoping he was hungry and would lead her to the kitchen. Amazingly enough, the cat lead Clary to a room with everyone eating in it.

"Good morning. I see Church brought you." Maryse smiled at Clary then the cat, whom Clary guessed was Church. "Everyone, this is Clarissa Fai-Fray. Clarissa, this is Alec, Isabelle, and Jace." Maryse introduced the three teens lounging around the kitchen.

_Oh my ,it's them_. Clary felt like a deer in the headlights. "Hey." She managed weakly. Then realized that no one but Jace seemed to know about what happened at the club.

Alec looked up briefly but said nothing. Isabelle gave a tight smile and said 'hi'. Jace simply smirked and made the zipping-my-lips-throwing-away-the-key motion very slightly.

"Uh, do you mind if I just grab an apple?" Clary turned towards Maryse.

"Go ahead. Since it's Sunday there is no training, but you are welcome to go to the training room." Maryse replied as she gathered a purse and checked her watch. "I am going to Idris for a week, and I'm meeting up your father there. Hodge is arriving tomorrow."

A chorus of 'bye's followed Maryse out the door. The moment she was gone, everyone got up and left. _Okayyy then. _Clary stood awkwardly alone for a few seconds before deciding that she would spend her morning in the training room.

"Clary!" Simon exclaimed through the receiver.

"Hey Si." Clary pulled her hair into a ponytail, already dressed in spandex shorts, a black sports bra and thin muscle tank. Grabbing her water bottle, Clary headed out of her room.

"What happened? Where are you?" Simon carried on before Clary could get out a word. "I went to your house yesterday and you weren't there, then Dorthea peeked through her door and was like 'The girl is gone and will not come back the same'." Simon mimicked a creepy hissing voice.

"Okay,so basically my mom suspects that Valentine has found us so she sent me to a Shadowhunter institute in New York city for me to train but I don't think that was the only reason, I think she want's me to hide here too." Clary took a huge breath and continued. "And guess my luck? Those Shadowhunters from that club Pandemonium LIVE HERE! Oh, and one of them-Jace-knows I was there."

"Woooow." Simon breathed out. "Thats...wow. Wait, so does that mean we can't see each other?"

"Well I don't know if I could over but I guess you visit the Institute."

"I have a band rehearsal now, but I can come by after that."

"Okay, see you then Si. I'll text you the address."

Clary hung up and turned into what she hoped was the training room. Yup, sure enough the door she had opened revealed a large room with a high, arched ceiling and mats strewn across the floor accompanied by other workout tools.

After finishing up her daily workout, Clary surveyed the room for something to do. Clary's phone displayed 2:30 and she guessed that Simon would arrive at five-ish. Eyeing a punching bag, Clary walked p to it. _Hm. So you just punch it?_ Clary wondered.

"No you do not 'just punch it'." A low voice sounded from the doorway.

Startled, Clary whirled around. "Jace!" She exclaimed. "Wait, how did you know what I was thinking?"

"First of all I could tell." He smirked and started to walk towards her. "And second, you said it out loud." Jace picked up thick gloves and handed them to Clary.

"Put these on. Now start."Jace watched Clary for an hour, giving her pointers and demonstrating new techniques. Finally, he stopped her, telling Clary that she had done enough for her first day.

"So you seem pretty experience for someone who just found out they weren't a mundie." Clary froze at Jace's comment.

"I liked to stay in shape that's all. Plus I catch on quickly."

"Liar." Jace took Clary's gloves and put them away. Then he grabbed a practice sword, tossing another to Clary.

"Jace, I've never used a sword." Clary lied.

Jace advanced. "You're lying Clary." He sung, then lunged towards her, sword ready.

The two of them clash, swinging their swords then circling each other before going again. Over and over, until Clary, already tired from her workout, started to falter. Both panting and sweating, Jace suddenly goes in, dropping his sword at the last second and pinning Clary to the ground.

"I must admit, you're pretty good for someone who's never held a sword before." Jace raises and eyebrow.

Struggling to get free, Clary knees Jace in the stomach. He groans and collapses onto her. Squeaking in surprise, Clary tries again to squirm away, but Jace recovers lighting fast and pins her down again.

"Just admit it. You've known that you were a Shadowhunter for quite some time. And you were there at the Club and saw Izzy slay that demon."

Glaring, Clary shakes her head, red hair flying over her face. No way.

Sighing, Jace leans down, his lips brushing against Clary's ear, sending shivers all over her body.

"Please just admit it Clary."

"Why do you want me to admit to your claims?" Clary asks.

Jace just smirks.

"Fine. I have known I am a Shadowhunter since I was five, and I was at Pandemonium that night. Happy?"

"Very." Jace whispers, and Clary realized how close they were, a blush spreading across her Jace stands up and holds out a hand for Clary. Refusing it, Clary got up by herself, stalking over to get her stuff. Walking out the door and to her room, Clary checked her phone. Crap it's 4:45. Hurrying up, Clary opened the door to her room and rushed in, dropping her water bottle on the floor before peeling her clothes off and stepping into the shower.

Feeling refreshed, Clary stepped out of the adjoining washroom, a fluffy towel wrapped around her. Smiling Clary said to herself quietly "Hot showers are the best thing in the world."

"Especially with someone." Jace commented, lounging on her bed.

Chocking with surprise, which quickly turned into anger,Clary rushed over to Jace and slapped him hard. "You pervert! What are you doing? Get out!"

Walking out the door Jace said over his shoulder "When you're done, you got to come to Taki's with me to pick up dinner for everyone."

Fuming, Clary got dressed and checked the time. 5:10. Opening the door, Clary ran into Jace.

"Get out of my way, Jace. I have to go."

"Yes you do. With me. We're going to pick up dinner for everyone. Tip: Don't eat anything cooked by Izzy." Jace walked away, expecting Clary to follow him she guessed, which sadly she had to do because they were both going to the front door.

Once they were both at the front door,Jace held it open for Clary. "Lady's first." He said. Clary rolled her eyes but muttered a quick 'thanks'. Outside, Simon was waiting nervously.

"Clary!" Simon said excitedly upon seeing her, but his smile faltered when he saw Jace appear beside the redhead.

"Hey Si." Clary walked up to Simon and gave him a quick hug. "Where do you want to go? You could just come in and I can show you around, it's huge inside!"

"Clary, this place looks like an abandoned church." Simon seemed confused, peering over Clary's head at the towering building behind her.

"It's actually quite a nice place. But you're a mundane, and by the looks of it, the most mundane mundie I've ever seen." Jace sneered in obvious contempt, then turned to Clary. "By the way, no mundanes allowed in the Institute."

"Well Jace I think that's a stupid rule and I think you are a stuck up boy." Clary grabbed Simon's hand and stormed into the building, leaving Jace behind.

Up in her room, Clary and Simon spent the rest of the day talking with a brief tour around the Institute. Upon returning to Clary's room, they found a little boy kneeling by Clary's bookcase, buried in the latest Naruto comic. Hearing their entrance, the boy raised his head.

"Mini me." Simon whispered. "Is there a mini you?" He turned to Clary.

"Nope." Clary laughed. "Who are you?" She addressed the little boy.

Pushing up his glasses, the boy answered shyly "Max. I'm Jace, Izzy and Alec's little brother." he really did look like Simon. Same brown hair, glasses, and scrawny frame.

"Do you like manga?" Simon asked Max, gesturing to the book he was holding.

Max blushed. "Yah, sorry for being in your room. I was sent to tell you Jace brought dinner and I saw your collection."

"No problem." Clary said. "Thanks for telling us, and you're welcome to read any of my books as long as they find their way back."

"Really? Thanks so much Clary!" Max's face lit up. "Oh, we should probably go down to dinner."

"I have to go Clary, but I'll see you some other time." Simon smiled and started away.

"Wait. Um, can I walk down with you." Max asked shyly.

"Sure." Simon smiled.

"I have training tomorrow but I'll text you my schedule okay?" Clary called. Simon smiled and gave her a thumbs up before turning around the corner.

_Hm._Clary wondered as she descended the stairs and headed towards the kitchen. I wonder what Jace is going to be like. I bet dinner is going to she entered the kitchen, everyone stopped and looked at her. It was just like breakfast except everyone was eating Chinese food.

"Hi." Clary stood awkwardly.

"Hey. Did you have fun with Sherman?" Jace smirked.

"Yes Jace. I had fun with Simon." Clary took the container on the table, guessing it was hers. I can probably eat in my room. Wait, wasn't someone supposed to come today?

"Hodge isn't coming." Jace said as if he read her mind.

"Oh." Was all Clary said, starting to leave.

"We're going to the club Pandemonium-maybe you've heard of it?- to hunt a demon. You're coming. Izzy's going to help you get ready." Jace smirked, seeing Clary freeze at the mention of Pandemonium.

"Okay." She muttered and walked out." _This is going to be fun._

**Thanks for reading! R&R... :) 15 reviews would be super:D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you so much to TheEternalDaylightingRanger for agreeing to be my Beta for this story:D I'm so sorry for not updating sooner school and stuff(I know that's not a valide excuse) and I've been having writers block. Anyway, here's chapter 4. Enjoy:)**

* * *

Lost re-reading The Blue Exorcist, Clary barely heard the knock, which snapped her back into the present world. She opened her door to see a pile of fabric and bags waiting outside, presumably being carried although everything is piled so high she couldn't really tell.

"Shorty, do you mind taking something?" A muffled voice asked. _That's definitely not Izzy's voice. I would bet my sketchbook it's a certain arrogant blonde._

Huffing at the nickname, the miniature girl grabbed an armload of what she could without toppling the Jenga-like tower and placed the contents on her bed. Jace walked in behind her, as he laid his pile down, their arms brushed,Clary stiffened slightly, not sure if he was as hyper aware of their closeness as she.

Jumping back slightly, Clary cleared her throat. "Um, thanks for the stuff?" Her phrase ended in more of a question, not really sure what to do.

"No problem. Izzy owes me though." Jace straightened up. _Ugh, he's too tall._

"Oh, you were just carrying them for her?" Clary attempted to raise an eyebrow but failed.

"Isn't having a brother so nice?" Clary and Jace turn to see Isabelle standing in the doorway, perfect as ever. She strode in, shooing a grumbling, slightly embarrassed looking, Jace out. Then she eyes Clary head to toe.

"Are you ready? When I'm done, Jace will be drooling."

After forty-five minutes of deciding what Clary would wear, fixing up her hair, and a fifteen minute makeup job, Isabelle was finally done with Clary. Then it took another half hour for Isabelle to complete her so-called 'clubbing look'. She was grinning ear to ear and fixing up odds and ends for Clary when Alec called through the door.

"Izzy! Clary! Are you done?" Jace sounded very impatient.

"Alec, calm down, we'll be out in a second." Isabelle yelled back before turning to Clary. "You ready to see yourself?"

"Um, okay." Clary replied nervously. Izzy lead her to the bathroom with her hands over Clary's eyes.

"One, Two, Three!" Clary gasped as Isabelle lifted her hands off Clary's face.

Staring back at Clary was a mysterious, sultry girl. She was wearing a tight fitting black thigh-length dress with lace covering the back, one swirl of lace swept over her stomach. Her skin seemed ghostly pale against her dress, rose-colored lips and smokey eyes, her cinnamon hair falling tame down her back.

"Wow." Clary's first reaction was bewilderment, which quickly shifted to a mini panic attack. "How am I supposed to go out like this? What about weapons?" Then she turned a suspicious glare at Isabelle. "And why did it only take half and hour for you?" Isabelle looked like she did normally: Tall, black hair, blue eyes and utterly the opposite of Clary. With the exception of slightly more dramatic eyes and a tight red dress which covered her neck and up to her wrists.

"I dressed you up for Jace, not Pandemonium." Isabelle lead Clary out of the bathroom and handed her a dagger.

"Wait. What?" Clary followed, thoroughly confused about what Isabelle had just said.

Izzy sighed. "You have to strap it to your thigh." She handed Clary a band, hiking up her skirt to fasten it and insert the dagger.

"I know that." Clary was slightly annoyed, then flushed as Izzy gave her a funny look. "I meant about Jace."

"Oh, that. I'm his sister and I want him to stop fooling around with so many girls." Izzy silenced Clary before she could ask how she was relevant. "I'm not saying you should get together, the opposite actually. If Jace hits on you, slap him nice and good. I'm not going to even try to explain how this works." Izzy walked towards the door, leaving a befuddled Clary behind.

"Oh, Isabelle?" Clary shook all that Isabelle had just said off, figuring she would just deal with it later.

"Yeah?"

"I'll be right out, I just have to make a quick call."

"Sure. Don't be too long." And then she left.

Alone, Clary let out a long breath and picked up her phone which had been resting on her night stand. Dialing a number she knew by heart, Clary prayed they would pick up. Her phone rang and rang without anyone answering. Hanging up, Clary tried again until after another four tries she let the phone ring until the voicemail came up.

"_You've reached the voicemail of_ Jocelyn Fray. _Please leave a message after the beep."_

"Hey Mom, it's Clary, just wondering how you're doing. Um, give me a call when you get this. Love you." _She's probably busy._ Clary told herself, although her gut was twisted with a sour feeling.

Clary headed out of her room and downstairs quickly, not wanting to make everyone wait. As she flew into the front room, Izzy and Jace turned towards her. They looked impatient, but a slow smile crept onto Jace's face as he saw her.

"Sorry, I'm ready now." Clary smiled nervously.

Isabelle winked at the dolled-up girl as she quickly ascended the step, trying her best not to fall. Clary noticed Alec was simply frowning at Jace, quiet as ever.

"You look nice Clary." Jace whispered in Clary's ear as they strode out of the Institute.

Blushing, Clary looked up into Jace's golden eyes. "Thanks."

"Anytime Shortcake."

Pandemonium was just how Clary remembered it: Music reverberating throughout the club, lights pulsing over the dance floor which was moving in syncopated ripples caused by people dancing. Only this time, Clary was at the club as a Shadowhunter. _I wonder what Simon's doing right now_. Clary flashed back briefly to when she came with Simon. _My life has changed so much since then, in just three days._ The sheer extent of how fast the world had pulled a rug out from under the small girls feet resulted in a wave of nausea.

"Clary, are you okay?" Izzy nudged the redhead, glancing worriedly at her.

"I'm fine." Clary smile back a little weakly.

Isabelle nodded. "So here's what's going to happen: First of all, we find a demon. Second, one person lures the demon off the dance floor. Third, the others kill it." Clary tried to look as if she were just figuring this out, while studiously ignoring Jace's secret smiles. "There's a demon." Izzy pointed to a blue-haired man grinding against a blonde girl. "I will be bait because Clary has never killed a demon before. Jace can kill it. Clary, you watch."

"Actually, I think we should give the newbie a chance." Jace smirked evilly at Clary.

"Jace." Izzy sighed. "Clary just found out she's a Shadowhunter. She doesn't even have any runes!"

"Remember, she said she catches on quick. It would be…a learning experience." Jace raised a perfect eyebrow at Clary.

Izzy turned towards Clary. "Are you okay with being bait?"

Clary opened her mouth to reply, but Jace cut her off. "Sure she is. Let's go." Clary shot a glare at Jace, her temper flaring. Her effort was lost though, as Jace had walked off into the crowd.

"Don't pay attention to him." Izzy frowned at Jace's back. "I can be bait."

"It's okay. I'd like to give it a try."

Izzy nodded hesitantly "Okay, but wait for Jace to kill it. You aren't properly armed." After confirmation from Clary that she would wait, Izzy melted into the crowd.

Clary sauntered over to the 'boy' and slide in between it and a now indignant blonde, who fumed away. From afar, Clary had to admit that the boy hadn't been unattractive, not as good looking as Jace-_No._ Clary chided herself. _Jace may be the most attractive person on Earth-Stop it. But his arrogance trumps his looks._ Yet up close, the boy smelled repulsive, his features unattractive. Snapping back into the present, Clary curved her lips in what she hoped was a seductive smile, while trying not to gag.

"Well hello there." The boy grinned and pressed up closer to Clary. Cringing in repulsion, she twisted a crimson curl around her finger before sliding closer. The boy tried to grind against her, but Clary shifted away, flashing a teasing smirk. _Ew_. The two continued like this for a minute or two before Clary decided the demon looked as if he was losing interest. Forcing another seductive smile, Clary beckoned for the blue-haired demon to follow her, then wove through the crowd, glancing back briefly to make sure he was following her.

Thinking quickly, Clary turned a corner, mentally tracing her steps from a few nights before. Vaguely, she could hear the pounding music dim into a subtler hum as she exited the chaos and strode deeper into the back areas of Pandemonium. Finally, the two arrived in the large store room. Alone now, the demon flashed a sharp-toothed smile.

"Yum." It's grin widened as the demon advanced on the redhead. Come on, Jace. Where are you? Suppressing her nerves, Clary smiled innocently. "You are a catch." The demon purred, reaching a hand out to the petite girl's curls.

Then his eyes widened in surprise, a hiss escaping his lips. "Die, Fairchild. Master's coming." The demon cackled before it's laugh shifted to a hideous gurgling noise. Then he disintegrated, ash floating in a heap. Clary turned to see Jace frowning at the pile of ash, Izzy not far behind him.

"What did he say to you?" Jace looked up at Clary, his gold eyes dark.

Shaking her head Clary just muttered 'nothing important' and walked past Jace. _What had that demon ment? What master? Why had it called her Fairchild?_ An abrupt buzzing distracted Clary. Reaching into her pocket, Clary pulled out her phone. _One missed call._ Clary clicked in her password and scrolled through her logs._ Simon 11:51._ it read.

Dialing her voicemail, Clary wondered why Simon had called so late.

_"You have two new voicemails._ _To lis- New voicemail sent on-"_

"Hey Clary, it's Simon. You really need to know something. Come to our elementary school park. Now."

New voicemail sent on-

"Clary, listen to me." Jocelyn's voice sounded frantic. "Don't come home, don't trust anybody except Luke and Simon. Maybe not even them. Don't come looking for me. I lo-" The message was cut off by a loud bang.

_Ohmygoodness. When did this happen?_ Clary wondered on the verge of hyperventilating. Scrolling through her logs, Clary read:Missed call; Mom 4:58 Wednesday. _She called yesterday_. Clary thought with wild dismay, wondering what had happened. Now out on the street in front of Pandemonium with Izzy and Jace, Clary frantically hailed a cab, rushing in before the two Shadowhunters behind could stop her. _I have to get home._ Was all Clary could think, praying her mother would be safe, yet a heavy feeling of dread settled into Clary's stomach.

"Where to?" The cab driver asked, turning to face Clary. He was young to be a cab driver Clary thought vaguely, probably my age, maybe a year older. After giving him the address, the driver turned around, Clary stared at his reflection in the mirror. Sharp features, white-blonde hair, with pitch black eyes.

* * *

**Ta-da! ****Thanks for reading:) Review please!:)**

**-Elle**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sooooo sorry about the late update! I will do my best to make my updates on time and a little longer.**

**Thank you SO much to TheEternalDaylightingRanger for being such an awesome Beta!**

**To all of you who have followed, favorited and commented: Thanks!**

**I always forget: ****Disclaimer****: I do not own any of****the**** characters ****just the plot.**

**Note: I am changing my username to BuryMeInSatin**

* * *

Clary stared absentmindedly out of the cab's window, eyes darting over New York. In her lap, her small hands were clenched into fists, nails digging painfully into her soft palms. Hurry up, hurry up, hurry up! The jittery girl mentally screamed at the blonde driver. That's when she noticed that she was not even close to her destination.

"Excuse me, I think you have the address wrong, it's in Brooklyn." Clary frowned at the driver, who ignored her. "Mister, you aren't going the right way." Panic bubbled in Clary's chest. "Hello?"

Finally the boy turned, casting the petite girl a quick glance before turning back around to drive. "We're going in the right direction"

"Sorry, but I don't even recognize this street." Clary huffed.

"I said we are going in the right direction. Not the one you gave me." The blonde returned calmly, liquid tar eyes burning into her reflection.

"Let me out." Clary tried to remain calm despite the two ominous phone messages and this direction-challenged cabbie.

"No." A smirk was flashed Clary's way.

Clary rattled the cab doors handle with growing anger. "Let me out!" She nearly screeched, all her nerves and panic exploding as she desperately banged the door with clenched fists.

"Calm down, Birdy." The cool voice froze Clary mid-swing.

Seven-year-old Clary was swinging halfheartedly, kicking the wet sand under her sneakers. Simon was away with his family, and her mom was at an 'no-kids-allowed' art show which featured wine. The sun cast warm colours all around the small girl. Shivering in the autumn air, Clary wrapped her sweater tighter around her.

"Cold?" A small boy's voice startled Clary, and she turned around to see a boy around her age standing behind her, holding his coat out.

"T-Thanks." Clary smiled, donning the coat with pleasure. A cocoon of warmth surrounded her, and Clary wondered at how nice this boy was.

"Hi." The boy seemed shy all of a sudden, hands twisted nervously in front of him.

"Are you cold now?" Clary asked with concern, the boy looked awfully pale, his hair only a few shades darker than his skin.

"I'm okay."

"Where are your parents?" The small girl looked around the park, but it was just the two of them.

The boy's eyes darkened for a second. "Not here." He replied flatly.

"Oh." Clary frowned. "My mom's busy right now. And my friend's away." Her frown deepened.

"We could be friends." The boy trailed off as if expecting to be scolded.

"Sure! What's your name?"

"Jo-Sebastian."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Clary." She stuck a hand out and shook Sebastian's cold hand. "Hey, your hands are super cold." Clary handed the boy her red mittens, little bluebirds stitched onto the palms.

Seemingly surprised, the boy took them with a smile. "Thanks, Birdy."

"What did you just call me?" Clary slowly pivoted to face the driver."

The cab slowed to a stop in front of an expensive-looking condominium. The boy stepped out the yellow vehicle, and then proceeded to unlock Clary's door. She sprang out onto the street, thoroughly confused.

"Who are you and where the Hell are we?" The boy ignored her, stalking off into the building, and without another option, Clary followed.

The two ended up in a small but luxurious apartment. Apparently whoever this boy was, he was a Shadowhunter. Clary observed full-on gear as the boy slipped his coat off and lowered himself onto the plush couch. He gestured for Clary to sit down, but she refused his invitation, crossing her arms.

"Talk."

"Pushy." The boy seemed to enjoy Clary's distress, which angered her more.

"Look here, I need to get back to Brooklyn. I don't care who you are, just tell me where we are."

"No. I want to chat." He smirked then lifted himself gracefully from the couch and to a kitchen area; he selected an expensive-looking glass bottle filled with amber liquid, pouring himself a glass. Sipping slowly, he turned around the face the freckled girl behind him.

"My name is Jonathon. And I'm your brother."

Shocked, Clary covered it up with sarcasm. "Well, spare me your talk, I don't care how many cookies you and Valentine have, I am fine with my side."

Jonathan frowned. "Cookies?" Clary rolled her eyes, then remembered that her mother had told her there was another place Shadowhunters grew up in.

"Star Wars." Clary mumbled. Then she remembered what was strapped to her thigh: A dagger. Oh, I really don't want to stab him…

"Enough idle talk. Let's get to the point: I know you are covering up that you are a semi-trained Shadowhunter from those oafs at the New York Institute. I want you to train with me. You can trust that Valentine is a very...intense… teacher and can teach you more in one month that anyone you are with now."

"One thing. What have you done to my mother."

Jonathon raised a pale eyebrow, eyes sparkling with mischief. "Come train with me and you will see your mom."

Clary gritted her teeth together, hating the corner she had been backed into. In one swift movement, Clary slid the dagger from her thigh strap and angled a fluid cut to Jonathan's pale cheek. Colour flushed where Clary's knife had slashed, her brother's eyes darkened as he lifted a slender hand to the weeping crimson trail caressing his cheekbone.

"Listen Birdy, if you ever want to see your mother, you will train with me." Jonathan hissed to the slender girl in front of him. Advancing, he gripped her wrist with enough force to make the redhead drop her dagger. "You have until Friday. If yes, come to Central Park at 9:00PM.

Then Clary saw his hand swinging for her, too fast for her to react, Clary's vision collapsed as darkness claimed her.

"Hey! Come on, just climb down!" Eight-year-old Simon Lewis called up through thick foliage to Clary. Currently, the stubborn little girl had her head tilted up, eye on a bright red object high above. Wind aided the branches whipping her as if they were guarding the object caught at the top of the tree.

Clambering up the last few branches, Clary took her gaze hesitantly off the top of the tree. Swaying precariously among the top-most branches, Clary could skim her vision over the top of some buildings close to her.

A sudden urge to let go of the tree and jump filled the small girl, then she snapped back to reality as a strong gust almost fulfilled the desire. Clinging to the tree with a sudden burst of fear, Clary looked down. Simon was miniature, still shouting anxiously for Clary to return to solid ground. Gulping down her fear, the redhead reached up until her arm felt numb.

Grasping around, her small fingers closed around the object. Tucking the object into her pocket, Clary made her way carefully down the tall tree, yet no matter how fast she climbed the ground became farther and farther.

"Clary." A cool voice sounded from behind her. Twisting around, Clary stared into the black eyes of the boy she had met in the park. Now his eyes held no warmth.

"Jump. I'll catch you." Jonathon's eyes sparkled with mischief, knowing he held the upper hand.

"No!" Clary screamed over the increasingly violent wind, threatening to rip her from her anchor.

"Come on, I know you want to."

"Cliche much?"

Jonathan grinned, the wind swirled, forcing Clary's sweaty palms to slip.

"Fly, Birdy."

Screaming with terror, Clary felt herself sail away from the tree and...Fly? Soaring high over New York, happiness swelled in Clary's chest. Then she dropped.

Bolting up to fast, black dots swirled in Clary's vision before she slumped down. After closing her eyes for a brief second, Clary sat up, slower this time. What was with that dream? Looking around, Clary realized she was in Simon's room.

"Clary! Thank God you're awake." Simon stood over the occupant of his bed, frowning.

"Simon! How did I get here?"

"I found you here unconscious when I came back from the park." A pointed look from Simon led Clary's cheek to blush with shame. Then she remembered why she hadn't made it and was currently lying in Simon's house. All her recent events rushed out starting from what she saw at Pandemonium up to her weird encounter with her supposed brother.

After she finished her explanation, Simon blew out a sigh, eyes wide as he tried to process what Clary had just recounted.

"Simon? You look a little dazed."

"Uh, I'm fine. Just...Wow."

Clary smiled weakly. "Si...I have to go to the Institute 'cause they're probably worrying about me. I'll see you later?"

"I'll take you to the Institute."

"Simon I'll be fine." Clary reassured with careful patience. "I'm not a child."

"I know. But I don't want another psycho to attack you."

"Simon." Exasperated, Clary got up slowly from the bed and stretched her stiff muscles.

"Hey, Si, how long have I been out for?"

"Three days." Simon mumbled, getting up from the chair he had been occupying.

"What!" Clary whirled around to face her best friend. "I have to get back to the Institute now." Panicked, Clary calculated. After a quick glance at the clock-It was 3:00pm- she decided that she had six to get back to the Institute and gear up before leaving to tell Jonathan her answer.

"Thanks for everything Si. I'll call you later."

Clary bolted out of Simons room then out to his front door, when sunlight temporarily blinded her. She ran as fast as she could to the train and hopped on. Rubbing her stomach, which grumbled from lack of food, Clary looked anxiously outside.

One cab-ride later, Clary was standing in front of the New York Institute. She entered quietly, hoping the three others there were out hunting a demon. Faintly she could hear piano keys dancing, but brushed the noise off as a CD left on.

Creeping into the weapons room, Clary selected a small pouch labeled 'silver powder', and a Seraph blade. Then she realised that in order to carry these with her, she would have to change out of her Pandemonium outfit. Still warily quiet, the redhead quickly headed towards her room.

Quickly changing into Shadowhunter gear which she had found stashed in the weapons room, Clary hid her weapons, now accompanied by three other daggers, amongst her outfit. Whipping her red hair into a ponytail, Clary looked over the room.

Weapons? Check. Phone? Check. Money? Check.

Hm. I feel like I'm missing something. Re-surveilling the room, Clary frowned. Shaking it off as nerves, she turned and opened the door to leave. Only to crash into a wall of hard flesh.

Oh, no. Clary looked up, meeting with golden eyes who looked over her outfit in one sweep.

"Going somewhere?" Jace's smooth voice contained a hint of glee, watching the short girl in front of him glare as she had been caught. He tossed an object towards her.

Clary caught the apple."Yes. Now if you'll excuse me…"

"Oh, Shortcake I think you'll need some company."

"No thank you."

Jace blocked Clary's path, eyes solemn. "Clary, we all have been worried sick. You can't run away like that." The blonde laid a hand under Clary's chin, forcing her to meet his intense eyes.

"Got it?"

Breathless for a moment, Clary regained her composure and brushed past him. Walking out onto the streets of New York, Clary quickly started to Central Park; all the while Jace beside her, grumbling about women and lack of cooperation. Even though she was headed towards what wanted to make her retch, Clary couldn't get over the silly feeling in her gut.

Jace had called her Clary.

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**

**Bai,**

**-Elle**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Huge thanks to all you awesome people who have followed, favorited and commented it means so much:) Thanks also to TheEternalDaylightingRanger for being a wonderful Beta:)**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own any of these characters Cassie Clare does. I only own the plot.**

* * *

The sun cast flickering shadows throughout Central Park, contrasting the warm light filling this part of New York. Clary waited nervously, bouncing on her metatarsals as she strained to see a white-blonde head throughout the mostly-empty park. 8:59 read Clary's phone, changing to 9:00 just as her eyes scanned the number.

"Boo." Clary whipped around to face a pair of dark eyes. Stepping back in irritancy, Clary glared.

"Hello to you too."

Jonathan grinned, extending a hand to the redhead in front of him. Refusing defiantly, Jonathan shrugged the small rejection off, motioning for Clary to follow as he turned and walked down the street.

"Where are you going?" Clary half-jogged to keep up with the boy's long stride.

"_We_ are going to my apartment. After that, you'll just have to trust me." Clary snorted at the second half of his phrase, but followed Jonathan into a cab.

The two of them sat in silence, Clary wound up so tight with nerves she felt as though she would explode, Jonathan lounging nonchalantly. Staring out the cab's window, Clary watched normalities blur past her eyes: Two girls laughing with shopping bags crammed in their hands, a couple mooning at each other, crow flying in the sky, someone on a black motorcycle behind the cab. _I feel as though I've seen that motorcycle before. _The redhead shook it off. _Probably saw it in an ad._

"Helloooo?" Jonathan snapped his fingers in front of Clary's face. Batting his hands away, Clary glared once more, but Jonathan smiled, unfazed. "I'm growing on you aren't I?"

At their destination, the cab stopped, the two Shadowhunters left, Jonathan paying the driver without a tip. The two were in and out of the building within 10 minutes, Jonathan stopping only to pick up a small leather-bound box, sparking Clary's curiosity.

Back in a cab, Clary peered curiously over at the object Jonathan was fiddling with. Catching her eye, he smirked.

"Would you like to know what's in here?" Clary simply glared. "Whenever you're done with your temper tantrum, little sister, I'll tell you. Maybe."

Clary resumed, frowning out the window.

"Here we are." Jonathan and Clary stood in front of a typical New York house. It was nothing special...though the blonde beside her announced it as if they were on the steps of a palace. The exact same blonde who had just disappeared into the house. Clary hurried up the stairs and through the door.

Inside, the house-apartment?-was modern and expensive-looking. _Geez, how rich is this guy? _Clary wondered, observing a huge flat screen TV and winding staircase constructed of flawless glass.

"Not at all actually, the other apartment wasn't mine and Valentine built and furnished this house." Jonathan walked around a corner of the house, offering Clary a glass of sparkling mineral water.

"You said it out loud." Jonathan replied to Clary's stupefied look.

Then he gestured to a dark wood door down a nearby hall. "You're room."

Clary nodded, then accepted the offered beverage with wariness, which earned a small laugh from Jonathan. Tentatively sipping the surprisingly good drink, Clary had the feeling that something was missing. Not something, someone.

"Where's Valentine?"

"Out."

"Where?"

"With Jocelyn." Jonathan's mouth soured at their mother's name.

"Where is she? You said you would let me see her if I agreed to train with you." Clary tried to ignore Jonathan's previous expression.

Sliding a phone from his pocket, Jonathan clicked in a password then turned the phone in his hands so Clary could see the screen. A small gasp escaped the petite girl's lips as she saw a picture of her mother lying in a large bed, seemingly asleep and still wearing her clothes from when Clary had last seen her.

"Now you've seen her. Just as promised." Jonathan stared at his sister with cold eyes.

Clary balled her fists, anger and despair welling up in her chest. "_No!_ You promised!" A small voice in Clary's head reprimanded her for losing her temper.

The fuming redhead continued with a deadly calm voice. "I don't care if you're a filthy scumbag liar. You told me I would see her. I left everyone behind, did just as you told me." Clary's voice rose higher and higher. "I don't care if blood ties us, you are the dirtiest bastard I have ever met!"

Jonathan's fathomless eyes darkened and genuine hurt flashed in them for a brief moment. "'To love is to destroy, Bir-"

"Shut up." Clary spoke flatly. Jonathan scowled as Clary stormed into her given room.

* * *

After pacing around her 'prison' for a good twenty minutes, Clary's anger wore off into a hollow feeling. Slouching on the large bed, the redhead fought off a burning sensation in her throat and eyes, nails pressing painfully into her palms. After punching a puffy pillow limp, she fell back again, drained of energy and emotion.

Clary's thoughts drifted back to the strange box Jonathan had brought with him. _He said that the apartment wasn't his, so whoes was it? And why did they have that box? What's even inside it?_ Thoughts swarmed like angry bees around the girl's head, demanding questions she couldn't find the answer to.

Without enough energy to feel frustrated, Clary rolled off the bed, placing her feet on the cold stone floor and surveyed the room. The walls were windowless, white plaster, the only source of light a black, glass light fixture overhead. A second door lead to a glass-and-chrome bathroom.

Head pounding, Clary shed her clothes and stepped into the shower. Hot water sent steam rising all around the girl's petite frame, temporarily washing her troubles away. After the long shower, Clary dried and wrapped herself in a fluffy white towel, venturing out of the warm bathroom and into her cold room.

Locating a dresser, Clary approached to see what lay within the black wooden drawers. Although her duffel bag lay scrunched against the leg of a leather chair, Clary was curious. Inside the drawers, Clary discovered a multitude of expensive-looking clothes. All folded nicely, brand-new with all the tags still attached. Clary realized that all the garment were colors that complemented her as a redhead, everything cut for a slim frame as well.

_Jonathan said Valentine built this house. I wonder...Was this him and mom's house? She said that Valentine had wanted her to move in with him, she even did for a month or two. But then why would these clothes be unworn?_ Questions started to attack Clary again, so she decided to leave it.

Unzipping her duffel bag, Clary found only her art supplies, brush and toiletries left. Her clothes, weapons and money were gone. A note lay in the bottom.

_Little sis,_

_There are clothes in the dresser. I will supply you with weapons when we train and you don't need money, everything will be taken care of. As for your phone, good luck getting reception. You will get all of your possessions back when we trust you. Birdy, if I was running the show, you'd get to see Jocelyn sooner. But remember, everybody has secrets, even her._

_-Sebastian (Don't call me Jonathan, I'll explain later.)_

Clary grabbed her phone from the bathroom, thankfully she had brought it in to listen to music, and check. No reception. Slightly disturbed that Jonathan-Why did he call himself Sebastian anyways?- had come into her room while she was showering, Clary wondered if she could install a lock. Although she wasn't to upset about losing her clothes or money, without weapons or reception, she was beginning to feel like a true prisoner.

Brushing her tangled hair out, Clary tried once again to fathom the mystery that was her brother. Yes, by now the Shadowhunter girl had accepted that Jonathan Morgenstern was her blood brother. But nothing more.

An aroma of cooking meat and spices wafted under Clary's door and filled her nose. Stomach grumbling, Clary realized just how hungry she was. Her last meal had been an apple as she was packing, which technically didn't count as a meal. Sitting stubbornly in front of the vanity mirror, Clary's stomach protested. Sighing, the girl stood up and walked to the door.

Then she turned back. Hand in phone, she tried her best to ignore the delicious smell as she paced around the room searching for reception. _If I could just send one quick text to Simon… _Guilt burned in Clary's chest as she recounted her speedy exit from her best friend's house. _I shouldn't have been so abrupt._ No matter what had happened, she and Simon had stuck together.

Giving up on reception, Clary slumped into a leather chair. _Why am I being so sulky? This is _not _me. _Clary chided herself. Resolve settling in her gut, Clary pulled her hair into a ponytail, swiping on a coat of mascara. Ruffling throughout the draws, Clary finally found the only black shirt: A tight-fitting tank with a layer of slinky black fabric around the collar. Frowning at the neckline, Clary donned the shirt.

Feeling more confident, Clary looked over herself in the mirror. Shadowhunter pants, a black top and leather jacket, high-heeled black boots. _Izzy would be proud. But_ _you will never look as beautiful as Izzy with her long legs and beautiful blue eyes. _A small voice sneered at Clary. Shaking her head Clary clenched her fists. It didn't matter that her legs were short, or that she was such a new Shadowhunter. She would train with Jonathan, free her mother, and go back to her life.

_What about Jace?_ a small voice asked. Clary smiled at the thought of the blonde Shadowhunter. She could stand one new person to remain in her life. _And Izzy._ Whatever happened next, Clary would love to stay at the New York Institute with everyone there-especially a certain blonde. Just with her mother and Simon. No other complications.

Slipping her phone into the pocket of a leather jacket she had found, Clary twisted the doorknob. What little of the aroma had seeped under Clary's bedroom door was now overwhelming. Clary's mouth watered and her stomach grumbled with anticipation. Walking down the hall, Clary took a deep breath and turned the corner.

In the kitchen, Jonathan-Sebastian, whatever he wanted to be called-was bringing out the last of a mouthwatering dinner and setting the plate on a glass coffee table standing in between a leather couch, seats and the huge flat-screen Clary had seen earlier.

What made Clary almost choke in surprise were the two people sitting on the couch. Two blonde heads turned to face her. One was a blonde girl. Gorgeous with pale, flawless skin and big blue eyes enhanced by makeup. She was exactly the opposite of Clary, right down to her barely-there purple dress. Although she was flawless, Clary immediately saw the cruelty in her eyes, something was off about her entirely.

The second person ground up all of Clary's belief in who Shadowhunter's were and threw them in the garbage. Golden everything. Someone who she had trusted, however short the period of time she had known him.

"Clary!" Jonathan smiled. "Let me introduce you to my two closest friends: Kaelie and Jace."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Review please:)**

**-Elle**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: thanks so much to my Beta reader TheEternalDaylightingRanger! Also thanks to all of you who reviewed my last chapter it was great reading them. Anyways, here is the next chapter!**

* * *

The floor felt as if it had just collapsed under Clary's feet. She stared dumbly at the two house guests for a few seconds, brain trying to process who was in the room with her.

"I-I'm not...feeling well." Clary whirled around and practically sprinted to her room, shutting the door behind her. _Jace? Had he been working with Jonathan all this time?_She remembered how Jace had followed her halfway to Central Park before he got a phone call from someone and left. _Oh, _crap _no._

A soft knock sounded on Clary's door, followed by a white-blonde head. Jonathan stepped into the room, walking close to Clary, who glared daggers at him. He brushed her hostility off, sitting across from the one Clary was currently occupying.

"Look, Birdy. I know it must be a shock for you to find out Jace and I are on the same side-"

"And whose side is that?"

Jonathan hesitated. "For now, Valentine's." _For now?_

Shaking her head, Clary stood up, hands on hips, to face Jonathan. "Look, Jona-"

"Sebastian. Please call me Sebastian." The blonde stood up, which forced Clary to tilt her head upwards.

"Why."

"Because that's what Valentine calls me."

Exasperated, Clary looked her brother straight in the eye. "I thought you were on 'his side'."

Jonathan avoided Clary's 'sides' comment entirely. "We have minor disagreements on many topics." His charcoal eyes softened. "Sebastian was the name of a very close, childhood friend of mine."

Curiosity sparked. "What happened to him?"

All softness gone, Jonathan replied flatly, "He died." Business-like, he stood up."Please come join us for dinner. Nothing formal. Food, TV and video games. Just so you may get to know Kaelie and Jace."

"No."

"Clary, if you don't want your mother hurt, you will come join us."

The redhead stormed after Jona-Sebastian, and into the luxurious living room. Jace and the blonde girl-Kaelie?- were practically sitting on top of each other as they laughed and talked quietly. Feeling as if she was intruding on a private event, Clary fought the urge to flee back to her room.

"Carry, you came back." Kaelie drawled, then drew a long, judgmental look over Clary.

"My name is Clary." Clary responded stiffly, making her way to a low, leather armchair. Sebastian joined the blondes on the couch. _Blonde squad._ Clary thought absently.

Sebastian handed Clary a slice of pizza, oozing with cheese. Clary accepted, but simply nibbled on the end. Finished their food, Kaelie and Jace commenced to play Mario Kart. After finishing her pizza, Clary sat stiffly for a half hour, mind wandering.

_I wonder what everyone at the institute did when they found out I was gone. Crap! I know what I forgot..._In her rush to leave the institute, Clary had forgotten to write a note telling everyone where she was going. Not that she would say where, but just so that they would not launch a search party or something. _They probably wouldn't do something like that, I was only there for two days. _Clary worriedly tugged on a cinnamon curl.

"Hey, Shorty, I bet you can't beat me." Jace's smug challenge drew Clary from her thoughts.

"Hm?" She raised her head to glare at the cocky golden boy.

"At Mario Kart." He grinned as Clary got up and sat between him and Sebastian.

"Game on." She smirked as Jace set up their players and such. What he didn't know, was that Clary and Simon had spent many afternoons versing each other in various video games. Mario Kart had always been Clary's best game.

"Let's do mirror." Jace cast a skeptical look at Clary, but complied to her request.

Two hours, fifty Mario rounds and a game of Halo later, Jace sat back, seeming slightly mind-blown.

"Geez, Shorty, your vicious."

"Thanks." Clary smiled genuinely, before the thoughts of _why _she was so good deflated her good mood.

Kaelie huffed beside Jace, then checked her phone. Whilst Jace and Clary had been versing each other, Sebastian and Kaelie had been engrossed in a long conversation, before Kaelie came back to sit by Jace. Well, practically on him. Again.

"I have to go. Things to do, places to be." Kaelie stood up to leave, Jace following. Then Kaelie turned around and pressed her lips against Jace, the two of them indulging in a small make-out session.

Clary blushed furiously, turning her head away. For some odd reason, she had to fight the urge to tear them apart and kiss Jace herself. _Wait-What?No. You just found Jace is your enemy. You cannot think things like that. Ever._ Clary chided herself.

The two blondes finally broke apart and Kaelie turned to leave.

"Hey, don't I get a kiss goodnight?" Sebastian feigned hurt. Kaelie rolled her eyes and pecked him on the cheek. Sebastian grinned.

Kaelie sauntered towards the door, hips swaying. She turned and winked at Jace, ignoring Clary completely. Without the hype of video games, a tsunami of tiredness overwhelmed Clary. Grouchy again, she turned towards her room.

Jace caught Clary's arm. "Hey, Shorty do y-"

"You've got lipstick on you." Clary gestured sourly the red stain at the corner of his mouth, before pulling away from his grip.

Clary sorted skeptically through the nightclothes available. Most were items worn by a runway model: silky, lacey and barely there. At the bottom of the draw, Clary discovered a dark green silk nightgown with fell mid thigh. Sighing, Clary donned the garment, heading to the washroom to see if there was a bathrobe.

A ridiculously fluffy white bathrobe hanging on the back of the bathroom door. Wrapping the robe around her, Clary found a toothbrush, toothpaste and a washcloth. After washing her face of the little makeup she had worn, Clary stood in front of the large bathroom mirror, brushing her teeth.

After she had finished, she lay in the large bed, room dark except for a bedside lamp pooling warm light. Absently sketching, her mind started to wander. _How is this all going to unfold?_ Clary wondered, sleep starting to claim her, scattering her thoughts. _How did Sebastian know what kind of clothes looked good on me? Well Valentine built this place and he probably bought all of this stuff. It was probably meant for mom. Maybe...was this supposed to be Mom and Valentine's room? _Clary shivered.

Tilting her head down, Clary observed what she had drawn. A redhead and a white-blonde boy. The two of them children, smiling as they swung on playground swings. High in the clouds, no speck of ground in sight. Just the blue sky, white clouds...and red sun. _It's Sebastian and I. _Clary crumpled up the drawing and threw it under the bed.

Checking the time on her phone, Clary sighed as she read the screen. 2:57AM. Although her body and mind were exhausted, she could not fall asleep. Closing sore eyes, she rolled around the bed until she couldn't stand it anymore. Bolting up, Clary wrapped the bathrobe around her and padded out of her door.

Feeling the desire to soften her foul mood, Clary wish she had access to a gym; as tired as she was, the need to blow off some steam was greater. _Now where is the weapons room...Do they even have one?_

Listening before she cautiously opened each door, Clary's eyes burned from exhaustion. She hadn't checked the second floor yet, so she headed up the glass stairs. _Jace and Sebastian's rooms are upstairs. Got to be careful. _Clary tip-toed around, still not able to find a room resembling a training or weapons room.

Three more doors. One was Sebastian's, she knew that for sure. The other two were a mystery. Turning the knob slowly, Clary found the first door locked. _That must be it._ Clary fumbled for her Stele, ready to draw a rune to help her bust through the door. _Oh, right. I don't have one._ Clary remembered bitterly.

Turning towards the last door, she still couldn't fathom Jace's betrayal. Telling herself she hadn't felt drawn to him would be a lie. Still, she could feel a subtle tug. Forcibly buried. Exhausted and deafened by her thoughts, Clary didn't hear the footsteps behind her until a voice whispered in her ear.

"What are you doing, sneaking into my room?" Shivers danced up and down Clary's spine as she whirled to face the figure behind her. Jace. Of _course._ Anger boiled inside Clary. _So much for blowing off steam._

"I was not sneaking into your room." She snapped.

Jace gestured towards the door Clary had been opening. "That's my room, Shorty."

"Well, I didn't know that."

Jace's golden eyes met Clary's solemnly. "Clary, I want you to know that Sebastian and I aren't really...buddies. I know you must hate me right now, but I'm doing this for everyone else. Izzy, Alec, Max. All of them."

"Damn, right I hate you. You betrayed _everyone_."

Jace shook his head. "I promise everything will make sense in time. And I'm sorry for Kaelie earlier-"

"It's really none of my business, I barely know you." It struck the redhead just how little she knew about this blonde boy.

"_Clary._" Jace sounded exasperated. "She shouldn't have done that it was rude."

"I. Don't. Care."

"It's quite obvious that you do. And, there' someone else that I would rather kiss." Mischief and something deeper sparkled in Jace's eyes.

"Then go ahead Jace, kiss whoever you want to kiss because it had nothing to do with me." _Why am I getting so worked up? Okay, Clary, calm down._

Clary glared at Jace, who was smirking at her. "So, you say I may kiss the person I want to?"

"Yes. I don't see why you are asking my permission, Jace. It's none of my buis-"

Jace cut Clary off, pressing his lips to hers in a soft, quick kiss. Warmth bloomed throughout Clary, mingling with surprise. Then he pulled away, smiling a crookedly at her for a minute.

"I promise you, I am not working for Sebastian. Just be patient and trust me."

Clary stood stunned, all logical thoughts gone as she watched, mouth agape as Jace slipped into his room; the _click_ of his door shutting bringing her back to reality. Thoroughly confused, Clary made her way back to her room and under her covers, switching out the light.

Almost asleep, Clary touched her fingertips to her lips, still buzzing from Jace's kiss. A wonderfully blissful feeling swelled in Clary, lulling her into darkness.

* * *

**A/N: thanks so much for reading:) review and favorite:) **

**-Elle**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Eeek! I am SO sorry for not updating in so long! I will do my best to update sooner! I promise-no matter how slow the updates are-I will finish this story! **

**Disclaimer****: I only own the plot, the rest is Cassie Clare's.**

* * *

"Up and at 'em, Sunshine!"

Clary twisted her pillow over her head, attempting to fend away morning and whoever was trying to wake her. As the foggy ness of sleep recided,Clary remembered what had happened late last night. Blushing, At the memory, Clary brought her hands to her lips. Was that a dream? Clary's thoughts were interrupted when her pillow was ripped away.

"No, go away." Clary groaned half-heartedly, groping air. A low chuckle lead Clary to pry open her eyelids, finding Jace standing over her grinning. "I was sleeping!" She protested, glare spoiled by her memory of last night.

Jace shrugged, grinning. " Training today. Unless you'd rather miss it."

Clary bolted up, careful to keep her sheets wrapped around herself. "I'll be out in five. Now shoo."

"I don't get to stay?" Jace smirked as Clary's face pinkened. He sauntered out, pointing to a pile of clothes on a nearby chair. "These are for you."

Clary waited a few seconds, clearing the fog of sleep from her mind before standing. After closer inspection, she realized the clothes were simply standard gym clothes: Spandex shorts, leggings, a few muscle tees and sports bras. After changing from her nightgown, Clary pulled her hair into a ponytail; skipping the makeup today.

Leaving the dim room, Clary wondered again why there were no windows. Hunger rumbled in her stomach, turning her to the kitchen. After she turned the corner, the smell of food filled her nose, drawing another groan from her stomach. Sebastian was bent over a pan, frying eggs and bacon. Jace sat by a counter, twirling a glass of orange juice in lazy circles. Neither of them seemed to notice Clary until she cleared her throat.

"Hey, Shorty." Jace smirked, patting the bar stool beside him.

"Hi." Clary replied flatly. She wanted to still be mad at him, and really she was, but it was draining her energy. If she stayed mad whilst residing here, all of her strength would be siphoned away. And that was not in Clary's plan. Her plan was to take full advantage of the two boys' skills as Shadowhunters and learn. She sat next to Jace.

"How'd you sleep?" Sebastian slid pates, piled with steaming food, in front of Jace and Clary; proceeding to sit himself across from them with his own plate.

"Fine."

Sebastian nodded, forking into his eggs. The three ate in silence, tension and awkwardness thick. Finally, Clary decided that if she was ever to learn all the boys' tricks, she would need to act nice. Standing up, she cleared all the plates away.

"So. I thought we were training today."

Sebastian nodded. "Let's go then." The three ascended the glass stairs, Sebastian explaining the day to CLary. "Most mornings, except Saturdays, we train from seven until noon-then break for lunch. Afternoons are free and we like to hunt most nights. Kaelie will probably pop around sometime."

Clary nodded. "So what do you do for five hours?" It seemed like an incredible amount of time to train each day.

"Well, Jace said you are not very experienced and your technique is sloppy; so we'll start with basics. Then, as you get better, you don't have to train every morning. But you've got a lot of catching up to do little sis." Clary threw a sideways glare at Jace, who simply shrugged and winked. She rolled her eyes.

"Here is the training room." Sebastian drew a key from under his black t-shirt. Lifting the chain from his neck, he unlocked a dark wood door. The one Clary had failed to check yesterday.

The door opened to reveal a large room, resembling a dance studio sans barres and mirrors. One wall was lined with weapons of all kinds, reflecting the harsh lights as Sebastian flicked on a switch.

Unlike all of the other rooms, this one had very bright lights, with a dimmer switch Clary noticed. Maybe all of the lights were this bright, just dimmed all the time. What was the same was the lack of windows.

"Jace, why are there no windows?" Clary turned to see that Jace and Sebastian had walked to the middle of the room whilst Clary had be lost in her thoughts. Apparently no one had heard her.

"Birdy?" Sebastian turned towards the redhead. "You ready?"

"Yes." Clary said firmly, then walked towards them.

Sebastian nodded. "For today, Jace is going to train you for the first four hours. Then I will take over."

"Wait, aren't you guys training?"

Sebastian nodded. "Of course, but we would like you to join us; and you can't do that if you're clueless now can you?"

Clary shook her head, clenching her fists. She must be really far behind, the realization struck Clary her. These people had _years _of hard-core, proper training. Her mother and Luke had done their best, but Clary realized that she would have to work harder that she was able to in order to come close to catching up.

* * *

Sweating, with bloody knuckles, Clary aimed her crossbow with shaking hands. An arrow whistled through the air, striking her target. She breathed a sigh of relief. It had taken 30 minutes to hit that damn target.

"Now do that nineteen more times, in a row." Jace stood, arms crossed.

"_What? _You're kidding me." Jace shook his head and Clary resumed shooting.

The first hour had been spent with conditioning and cardio; then an hour of punching and kicking a dummy. For the past hour and a half, Jace had given Clary multiple weapons, explaining that he wanted to see what she had an aptitude for.

Exhausted, Clary hoped that this was just a hard initiation. As she aimed and shot again and again, Clary hit the target twenty more times. But only three of them had been consecutive. Frustrated, Clary raised the crossbow again. Then a hand rested on her shoulder and she looked up.

"That's enough for today." Jace took the crossbow from Clary's hands. "We'll start your weapon training tomorrow."

"What weapon did I have an aptitude for?" Clary was curious to see what she would be training with.

Jace just shrugged. "You'll see tomorrow." Clary glared at his back as he replaced the crossbow. Then Jace walked slowly up to her, an odd expression on his face. She knew, just from the short time she had known him for, that Jace had carefully built walls; like a suit of armor that only those closest to his could chip to his true feelings.

"Clary, there is something I want you to know. But you may not tell a soul." Shivers crawled down Clary's spine as Jace leaned in to whisper into her ear. She gulped and nodded. "I can't tell you here. Dinner?"

Suspicious, Clary backed away. Was this some kind of test, to see if she was really 'loyal' to Jace and Sebastian. Warily, she agreed, maybe they would fully accept her if she participated. Hopefully it meant she could leave this place and send a quick text to Simon. Jace smiled, then pulled back

as the door opened. He placed a slender finger on his lips and winked, just before Sebastian entered the room.

"Hey, how was your first day?" Sebastian grinned at Clary.

She managed to smile back. "Tough."

Sebastian slapped Jace on the back in a bromance-style way. "Ah, well this one he's one of the best Shadowhunter's around. Trained just like me."

'Trained just like him'? _Was Sebastian part of the New York Institute at one point? If so, why did he leave? _Sebastian seemed to notice the confusion on Clary's face.

"Bedtime story, Birdy. Remind me later." Clary nodded before he started again. "You look pretty drained, go get some water so you don't faint. Then it's my turn."

Clary exited the room gratefully, then raced down towards the kitchen where she chugged one glass of water, then sipped another. Of course she had a water bottle, but it had run out fast and Jace said that demons would not let her stop for a water break so why should he.

Padding slowly back up the stairs, Clary readied herself for what would surely be another grueling hour of training with Sebastian. _I wonder what he's going to teach me?_

* * *

Turns out, How To Fight Like Sebastian 101 was how to fight dirty. When Clary had frowned, her brother had explained that with demons, sometimes you had to fight with less-than-moral techniques. _Would you rather fight dirty, or die? _Clary had mumbled that she really would not want to die, which seemed to satisfy Sebastian.

The hour was spent with Sebastian explaining to Clary different fighting techniques from around the world. _You must know how they fight, their style, in order to form a quick strategy. _Diligently, Clary had listened, soaking up the information like a sponge.

Finally, Sebastian announced lunch. The two of them proceeded to the dining room, where Thai food was steaming, Jace waiting for them.

"Took you guys long enough." He picked at a little baby corn with chopsticks.

Clary sat, blushing as her stomach rumbled at the smell of food. The two boys grinned at her, and they all ate, talking about random things like weapons and what they would do for the rest of the afternoon.

"Hm. Where are we right now?" Jace questioned, Clary and Sebastian answering at the same time.

Clary: "New York, duh."

Sebastian: "Tofino BC, I believe."

Clary stared at Sebastian. "Guys, we are in New York. USA, not Canada."

Jace shook his head. "Remember when you asked why there are no windows?" _So you heard me? _"Well, this house travels all around the world. It's...not really your average house." Clary stared.

"This house is in a sort of dimensional pocket." Sebastian smiled. "Cool, isn't it?"

Slightly stunned, Clary managed to nod and smile faintly. The two boys went on to talk about what they wanted to do in Tofino. Clary tuned out, thoughts blocking outwards sound. _How am I supposed to get back to New York? _

"Clary?" Sebastian was waving his hand around.

"Hm?"

"You were off in la-la land." Jace smirked. "We were wondering if you wanted to come surfing."

"Sure. I've never surfed before, though."

Sebastian shrugged. "Neither have I. Apparently Jace has though."

"Once. I think I was about twelve." Jace stood up and started to clear the plates away.

Three thoughts occurred to Clary: 1) She would hopefully be able to get reception. 2) She was being let out of this prison! 3) She had no bathing suit.

"Clary, we can shop for a bathing suit." Sebastian suggested, seeming to guess her dilemma. She nodded.

"Give me one minute, I'm going to take a quick shower." She hurried up the stairs and into her dim room. Peeling off her sticky clothes, Clary mourned not savoring the hot shower. Leaving the water running, she dried off and dressed quickly, before stopping the scalding water.

After she exited the steamy bathroom and into her bedroom, Clary grabbed her phone -which she had where she hoped neither Sebastian nor Jace would ever find it- and shoved it in the folds of a beach towel she had found.

Still, it was strange to her that Jace was allied with Sebastian. He had seemed so… steady in his belief that Shadowhunters were warriors to protect the earth from demons and people like Sebastian. _I guess I'm not very good at judging people._ Clary thought glumly, before leaving her room.

After descending the clear stairs, Clary found the two boys laughing at something, dressed in swim shorts and muscle tanks. Jace noticed her arrival and grinned wider.

"Hey, shorty, you ready?" Clary's response was overlapped with the sound of a phone ringing. Sebastian pulled his cell out and answered, smile fading onto a cold expression before he hung up with a short, 'I'll be there.'

Jace frowned "Everything alright?" Sebastian shook his head.

"Just some business I have to take care of. Clary, do you mind if you shop without me? I'll meet you at the beach."

"No problem, Jace?" Clary tried to ignore the glee in her heat, this would be the perfect time to text Simon.

"Sounds fine." Jace shrugged.

"Then it's settled." Sebastian gave a tight smile before exiting the house. As he left, Clary caught a glance of what his hand was wrapped tightly around: A little box, wrapped in leather.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! don't forget to review:)**

**-Elle**


	9. Chapter 9

The sun kissed Clary's cool skin, warming it. After exiting their second swimsuit store-which had been over air-conditioned- Clary and Jace headed to a bright shop titled 'The Chairman'. The store windows displayed their current items-mainly swimsuits- and glitter. A lot of glitter. Light reflected off the confetti-like material and presented a very attention-hogging impression.

A bell chimed as Clary and Jace opened up the door and entered the shop. Unlike the other two, this store was only mildly air-conditioned. Inside, rack upon rack were draped with women's clothing. One side displayed men's clothes, the other woman's. Jace wandered over to the men's side, mumbling to Clary about trying to find a speck of non-glittered black clothing.

Walking to the desk, Clary found a friendly looking girl, who appeared to be a year or two older than Clary, finishing up with a customer. On a second glance, Clary realized that the girl's skin was a pale blue color, her hair white as bone, and when she turned around, Clary was met with violet eyes. She's a faerie! Clary thought with wonder, for she had never seen one before.

"Miss?" The faerie looked at her expectantly.

"Yes?"

"I asked if I could help you with anything." The girl smiled. Clary nodded, asking about a swimsuit, then followed the faerie girl.

The two of them stopped by rows of swimsuits. "Anything in particular you are looking for?" The girl questioned Clary.

"Uh, just something simple." The redhead watched as the other girl selected a few swimsuits and handed them over to Clary. Then she was lead to a series of changing rooms.

"Name?" The faerie unlocked a door.

"Clary." Her name was quickly scrawled in felt on a whiteboard, which was attached to the door.

Inside, Clary tried on three bikinis and two one-pieces. After deciding on a navy-blue bikini Clary re-hung the other swimsuits on their hangers. Twisting the door knob to exit, she found the door unreachable. Frowning, she tried again, twisting the knob every which way as panic swelled in her chest. Glancing up, Clary realized that the door reached all the way to the ceiling, meeting the floor with about a millimeter of space.

"Hello?" Clary called, fists banging the door, gently at first, then harder as no response came.

After what seemed a small eternity, Clary gave up, fists throbbing. Then, backing up, she rammed into the door, then tried with a well-aimed kick. It only added to her pain. All of a sudden, before Clary had time to react, the door flew open and a rag was shoved against her nose. The sharp smell of chlorophyll blotted out Clary's senses, dulling the sharp corners of the world until everything blurred together; then, simply darkness remained.

* * *

Simon paced worriedly around his room. He had sent 32 texts and filled up Clary's voice mail. It was the awful feeling in his gut that told him his best friend was in trouble. Last he had seen her, she had bolted out of his room. She hadn't even said where she was going. Wait. Hadn't she mentioned something about an Institute? Simon guessed that was the name of the place Clary had been staying at. Simon huffed in anger. Jocelyn was obviously not an option, but who else would know about the shadow world? Luke!

Grabbing his phone, Simon bounded down his stairs and out his door, shouting a quick 'I'm going to Clary's.' to his mother. Out on the streets of Brooklyn, he headed quickly to Luke's book shop. After a rather long walk, he arrived to find the shop closed for the day.

"Luke!" Simon rapped loudly on the door. "Luke, are you there? It's Simon!" After an agonizing pause, a figure made its way from the back of the store.

A friendly looking man appeared, shaggy brown hair and glasses perched on his nose. Luke. A grim expression was on Luke's face as he opened the door to let Simon in, peering quickly behind Simon as he entered. The two made their way to the back of the shop in tense silence. Finally, Luke turned.

"I suppose that you're here about Clary?"

Simon nodded. "I just need to know where she went, there is something I really need to tell her. She mentioned something about an Institute. I was hoping you would take me there." Although Simon had been there before, he doubted that he would be allowed in without Clary or Luke.

Luke frowned. "Simon, Clary ran away from the Institute. No one knows where she is. Only a note was left behind, it said not to look for her and that she was safe. Everyone there is looking for her."

Simon paled. "Can I help then? I-"

"No. The New York Institute is like a Shadowhunter's-only club. They're doing everything they can, Simon."

"Please Luke. Take me to the Institute so I can do something!"

Luke sighed. "I suppose you'll just waste your time trying to find it if I don't take you. Come on."

The two of them walked quickly to Luke's old truck. A tense silence draped over them once again, like a thick duvet. The rumbling sound of the engine mixing with the sounds of Brooklyn sounding outside the trucks windows. Simon stared outside his window, concentrating on trying to map their route in his head, so he would be able to go back even if Luke wouldn't take him again.

Eventually, Luke parked his truck in front of the Institute, which strangely contrasted the modern New York city surrounding the glamoured building. Simon followed Luke out of the truck and up the stairs.

Upon Luke's knock, the large door was opened by a middle-aged woman. She had dark hair and blue eyes. After seeing who was at the door, her grim expression shifted slightly, her eyebrows rising and lips pursing.

"This is Maryse Lightwood, head of the New York Institute." Luke seemed as if he was about to continue speaking, but the woman held up her hand.

"Hello, Lucian." She turned glanced at Simon before returning her attention on Luke. "I see this boy is neither a Shadowhunter nor a Downworlder.

Have you told him of the Shadow World? You know the rules-"

"This is Simon Lewis; he is a close friend of Clary's and found out about the Shadow World many years ago. Neither I, nor Jocelyn told him. He says that he has already been to the Intitute here."

"Then I know that he must be worried for his friend as I am guessing you have told him of her disappearance; but bringing him here is pointless." Simon then noticed how tired the woman looked, seemingly fatigued by life.

"Look, if you could just show me the note Clary left-" He was cut off by a voice, followed by a figure.

"Hey, Maryse-" A boy with blonde hair and tanned skin came up behind the middle-aged woman, stopping mid-sentence to stare at Simon; a look of contempt and superiority claiming his face.

"Sherman, we meet again."

"Jace," Maryse responded in a stern voice. "this boy is a close friend of Clary's. Will you please bring me the note she left?"

Jace, frowned but left. Maryse sighed and gestured for Luke and Simon to enter the grand building. The three waited in tense silence, inside but still by the door, until Jace came down. He seemed in no hurry, and took his time walking towards the three waiting people. Maryse took the paper from Jace and glanced quickly at the words before handing the note to Simon.

_I have to go away for a while, please don't look for me, I'm safe. Please tell Simon I'm sorry._

_-Clary_

Simon frowned. Sorry? For running out on him? She was often like that, caught up in her own world and stubborn enough that she tended not to listen to anyone. Worry gnawed at Simon as he held the note. If only she would call him…

Maryse and Luke excused themselves, walking away among hushed whispers. After they left, Jace exited fairly quickly, saying he had better things to do than make idle chat with a Mundie.

Simon now stood in awkward silence, wondering what to do now. He could go up to Clary's room, but that would be just plain weird. He could just leave, but then he wouldn't have the chance to find out more about where Clary had left to and why.

Laughter broke the silence, the sound of two people came closer until two people burst in. Both of them froze when they saw Simon. One was the boy from when Simon had been there the first time- Max. The other person caused Simon's heart to race, she was the most gorgeous girl Simon had ever seen. She was tall with raven colored hair that cascaded down her back; when she turned to face Simon, his coffee-colored eyes met chocolate ones.

All Simon's thoughts were thoroughly scrambled. The girl was apparently a Shadowhunter, as black runes marked her skin. Upon seeing Simon, Max smiled and walked up to him.

"Hi Simon!" He seemed a bit shy, but his eyes sparkled.

"So, you're Simon. Max's been talking about you." Even her voice was perfect.

"Simon?" Max looked worried now, waving a hand in front of Simon's face.

"Huh? Oh...Yeah...I-I'm Simon." He introduced himself to the girl.

Max stuck his hands on his hips. "Simon, I already told Izzy who you were!"

Simon blushed, and the girl walked up to him. "I'm Izzy, Max's sister, as I suppose you know now. So you're Clary's friend, huh?"

Simon nodded, thoughts beginning to collect. "Uh, yep. I was wondering if you knew anything about

where she is." Izzy shook her head, causing her hair to sway.

Max seemed to be watching them with curiosity. A secret look in his eyes.

"Anyways…" Simon was standing awkwardly now, Izzy and Max seemingly unperturbed.

"Simon, I have a secret to tell you, come on." Max said suddenly, then turned to his sister. "Sorry, Izzy, I can only tell Simon."

Izzy nodded, smiling fondly a bit. "It's okay. I'll meet you guys in the kitchen when you're done."

She headed to where Simon presumed the kitchen was. After she had left sight, Max grabbed Simon's hand and lead him through a series of hallways and into a bedroom. The room itself looked as if it had once been splendid, but dust collected from years of neglect.

Max peered around the hallway before shutting the wooden door. Then he turned to face Simon, a serious expression on his face.

"I was there when Clary left."

"What!" Simon said loudly, before hushing his voice. "Why don't you tell someone?"

"If Clary didn't want anyone to know where she had gone, I will respect that."_ Geez, this kid is mature_. Simon thought, impressed. "But I thought that you should know, 'cause you're her best friend."

Simon smiled, touched. "Thanks, Max."

The smaller boy smiled. "When Clary came back, it was just me and Jace in the house, but Jace thought I had left with Izzy and Alec. Clary ran to her room and packed her things and Jace followed her out of the house when she left. I don't think she wanted him to come though. I remember she muttered something about her brother? Jonathan?"

Simon shook his head. "So she decided to go with him after all."

"Whose him?" Max questioned.

"Someone bad, who is very...interested in Clary."

"Interested like Jace is?" Max replied innocently.

"What do you mean 'like Ja-" Simon was cut off by the sound of his phone ringing, blaring a familiar ringtone. One that he had been waiting to hear for days. He fumbled his phone out of his pocket andanswered.

"_Clary?_"

* * *

**A/N: Ta-da! Thanks for reading:) Don't forget to review! Thanks so much to TheEternalDaylightingRanger for being such an awesome Beta!**

**(I though I would start to respond to your guys's review, but I only did the first three. Sorry to the others!)**

**Nizabear: Thanks so much!**

**5sos Team Calum: It really bugs me when people dive into relationships to fat in books, but I will try to speed the Clace up! ||Chapter 10 ;)||**

** : Thanks, and yup:)**

**-Elle**

**(Note: The first few chapter are being edited as of now so the next update may be a little bit late, sorry!)**


End file.
